Lazos de Sangre
by WildScarlet
Summary: La familia Hamato tendrá que enfrentar un enorme problema despues de que diversos acontecimientos revelan verdades abrumadoras las cuales amenzan con erradicar la hermandad de 4 quelonios, y esta en las manos de uno de ellos evitar que esto suceda aun si él es el artifice de dichos acontecimientos. AU( Alternative Universe)
1. Prologo

Antes de Leer por favor lee esto:

En este fic humanos y seres antropomórficos viven juntos y en paz, no hay diferencias ni nada por el estilo. Es decir es un Fic AU

Los personajes pueden llegar a ser un poco OoC, espero y eso no les moleste.

Si tienen alguna otra duda no duden en comentarlo y preguntarme

Notas:

Prologo -

El sol brillante iluminaba a la villa del Lirio, los habitantes caminaban de un lado a otro realizando sus respectivas tareas, entre las calles, varios conejos y patos antropomórficos de baja estatura corrían repartiendo volantes color rojo con el sello de un Clan ninja en particular, EL Clan Hamato.

No era muy común que los ninjas fueran tan queridos y respetados por un pueblo, sin embargo, el Clan Hamato era una enorme excepción pues combinaba las enseñanzas y artes del Ninjutsu con las del Bushido utilizadas por los samuráis, siendo algo que rompía con todos los esquemas y tradiciones.

Los volantes repartidos eran en realidad una invitación al hogar del clan Hamato, dado que al siguiente día se conmemoraría el cumpleaños número 15 de los pupilos del jefe del Clan, Hamato Yoshi. Dichos pupilos eran conocidos por su talento en el arte del ninjutsu, por lo que ese mismo día se haría una pequeña demostración de lo que habían aprendido hasta esa edad y también habría un mini torneo, por lo que nadie de la villa se lo perdería.

Mientras la noticia era repartida por la villa, en el Hogar del clan Hamato, un majestuoso palacio tradicional japonés; Cuatro Jovenes quelonios se encontraban sentados sobre sus rodillas frente a su maestro, al cual llamaban por su sombre nombre, Splinter.

-Las noticias ya están siendo repartidas, espero y mañana hagan una excelente presentación- hablaba con voz seria y firme el hombre-rata, mientras caminaba por el gran salón donde se encontraban.

-Hai Sensei- respondieron al mismo tiempo los cuatro jóvenes estudiantes, mientras ocultaban el pequeño nerviosismo que sentían, ya que no querían decepcionar a su maestro- también recuerden que no solo los observara la villa, si no también mi entrañable amigo Ancient One**- continuo comentando, haciendo que Leonardo se tensara mucho, ya que para él ,Ancient One era alguien muy importante y le tenía mucho respeto. – estoy seguro de que darán su mejor desempeño el día de mañana, ahora pueden retirarse, tienen el día libre- concluyo para después permitir la salida a sus pupilos, quienes al escuchar las puertas cerrarse de nuevo dejaron a un lado la seriedad para así dejar salir su actitud infantil , Inocente y Juvenil.

-¡Ya quiero que llegue mañana!- exclamó MiguelAngello sin poder limitar su entusiasmo, siendo acompañado por sus hermanos.

-Nuestros maestros estarán orgullosos, hay que dar lo mejor de nosotros en el torneo- dijo esta vez Leonardo, sus hermanos asintieron decididos- daré lo mejor de mi mañana, así que ve preparando tus disculpas con nuestro maestro- dijo Raphael a Leonardo mientras sonreía, Leonardo le devolvió la sonrisa- yo también daré lo mejor de mí- le respondió ignorando completamente la segunda parte del comentario de su hermano.

El día siguiente llego, y justo cuando dio el Medio día, todos los habitantes de la villa se dirigían al Palacio del Clan Hamato, el cual se encontraba arriba en las montañas, donde era posible visualizar toda la villa y cuidar de ella.

Diversas especies caminaban hacia el encuentro, algunos a paso lento, otros entusiasmados, especialmente los pequeños niños, pues en su espíritu joven idolatraban algún día ser así de importantes y poderosos como lo era la familia Hamato.

Mientras tanto, en el Hogar del Clan Hamato, El jefe del clan caminaba por diversos pasillos hasta llegar a su destino, una enorme puerta de madera color rojo , las cuales abrió lentamente-es la hora- dijo Splinter a sus pupilos, los cuales aún se encontraban dentro de la habitación preparándose tomando sus respectivas armas y demás, para después salir siguiendo a su maestro, caminaron por un largo pasillo de madera hasta que llegaron a la puerta de salida, Splinter la abrió lentamente, dejando que la luz del sol cegara por un momento a las jóvenes tortugas, una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, siguieron caminando, mientras escuchaban los gritos de emoción del pueblo entero.

Caminaron enfrente del pueblo, el cual rodeaba el gran patio donde se realizaría la demostración y en torneo, y se sentaron en la zona alta y central del área, así ya estaban dos figuras bastante importantes, una de ellas era el Ancient One, al cual saludaron con una reverencia y la otra figura era Usagi Miyamoto, quien venía en representación de su clan.

Fue el clan Miyamoto y el clan Hamato quienes dieron inicio al poco peculiar estilo de aprendizaje del Ninjutsu-Bushido, por lo que la presencia del conejo ese día era muy importante para todos.

-bienvenidos sean todos a este día tan especial- comenzó a hablar Splinter una vez que todos estaban en sus respectivos lugares- en este día, no solo se conmemorara el nacimiento de mis pupilos, si no también serán espectadores de sus habilidades y serán testigos del nombramiento del futuro heredero de este clan- explico, haciendo que los quelonios se voltearan a ver unos a otros por esa última notica, ya que ellos no tenían idea de que también harían eso.

-Así que por eso es el torneo- susurro Donatello, sus hermanos voltearon a verlo al escucharlo hablar- ¿Por qué no nos habrá avisado?- pregunto Leonardo- ¿Qué más da? Ahora daré el doble de esfuerzo de lo que pensaba dar- dijo Raphael decidido, sus hermanos asintieron sonriendo, mientras seguían escuchando a su maestro hablar.

-Pues bien, el primero en pasar será el más joven de los tres, MiguelAngello Hamato- anuncio el maestro, Mikey al escuchar su nombre se levantó de inmediato y camino al centro del patio- hace 10 años MiguelAngello escogió el arma con el cual se especializaría, y estas fueron los nunchakus, armas bastante peculiares y complicadas, para dominarlas se necesita un nivel de coordinación excepcional y disciplina , a sus cortos 15 años, ha avanzado en su aprendizaje y familiarización con su arma- hablaba Splinter, mientras lo hacía, MiguelAngello realizaba algunas técnicas que había aprendido en el transcurso de esos 10 años. Al terminar hizo una reverencia y regreso a su lugar mientras los aplausos no se hacían esperar.

El siguiente en pasar fue Donatello- Al igual que su hermano, hace 10 años escogió su respectiva arma, siendo el Bo, muchos pensaran que especializarse en cómo utilizar y maniobrar con un bastón de madera no es muy asombroso o complicado, sin embargo Donatello ha logrado dejar ese estereotipo atrás con el paso de los años- Donatello realizaba diversas técnicas mientras su maestro hablaba y al igual que MiguelAngello, una vez que termino su presentación, agradeció la atención y regreso a su lugar mientras era despedido con aplausos.

El siguiente en pasar fue Raphael – En todos estos años, Raphael a estado entrenando y especializando su manejo con las Sai, volviéndose todo un maestro, siendo capaz de desarmar a cualquier adversario y perforar la armadura más gruesa - Al igual que sus hermanos, Raphael realizaba varias técnicas con sus Sai, dejando al público atónito. Al terminar hizo una reverencia y regreso a su lugar.

-Y ahora, el último en pasar será el mayor de los Cuatro, Leonardo Hamato- anuncio Splinter, Leonardo se dirigió al centro del patio y des enfundo ambas Ninjatō – En todos estos años, Leonardo a perfeccionado su manejo y técnica con las katas basadas en el Niten Ichi Ryu**, perfeccionando el estilo Nito Seiho** con sus Ninjatō volviéndolo formidable en la batalla.- Leonardo realizaba diversas katas mientras su maestro hablaba, cuando termino realizo una reverencia y tomo su respectivo lugar, dando por terminada la presentación.

Una vez que la presentación termino, Ancient One tomo el lugar de Splinter y hablo fuertemente – Muy bien, no cabe duda que se han esforzado mucho en estos 10 años- dijo con orgullo el hombre – y ahora va a comenzar el tan esperado torneo, después de que termine se decidirá quién será el heredero a la cabeza del Clan Hamato cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad- termino de anunciar y entonces se realizó una especie de sorteo para poder decidir el orden y quienes pelearían.

Al final, después de haber escogido su respectivo numero las peleas terminaron así: Raphael vs Donatello y MiguelAngello vs Leonardo, sin perder mas el tiempo la primer batalla comenzó.

Donatello quería ocultarlo pero realmente se sentía un poco nervioso, muy a diferencia de Raphael quien en sus ojos refleja emoción y determinación. El primero en atacar fue Raphael, Donatello se protegió eficazmente, pero fue derribado al suelo por una patada baja de Raphael, rápidamente se levantó y contraataco pero Raphael esquivo rápidamente el Bo atrapándolo con sus Sai y una vez atrapado lo rompió en tres pedazos, Donatello observo como su arma ahora rota caía al suelo y cuando dirigió su vista a Raphael este le propino una patada alta en el pecho haciéndolo volar por los aires cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo, dejándolo fuere de batalla.

-Y el ganador del primer encuentro es Raphael Hamato- anuncio un hombre-ganso quien monitoreaba la batalla, Raphael se acercó a Donatello y le ayudo a levantarse, para después ambos despedirse del público y regresar a sus lugares- Lo hiciste bien Donnie- le dijo Mikey a su hermano de morado mientras le ayudaba a sentarse – Sobreviví- comento en broma Donatello.

Después de un pequeño descanso de 5 minutos, ahora MiguelAngello y Leonardo se encontraban al centro del patio, ambos realizaron una reverencia y comenzaron la lucha, al principio parecía que MiguelAngello tenía completo control de la situación pues mientras el mantenía una constante ofensiva, Leonardo se encontraba a la defensiva esperando el momento indicado para atacar, El de azul observaba cada uno de los movimientos de su hermano menor, buscando alguna abertura y cuando la encontró ataco con el mango de su Ninjatō, golpeado el abdomen del más joven haciendo que cayera de rodillas, y finalmente arremetió con una patada que al igual que la de Raphael, saco al de naranja volando por los aires hasta caer al suelo.

-Y el ganador es Leonardo Hamato- anuncio el mismo ganso, Leonardo levanto a MiguelAngello y regresaron a su lugar- que tramposo eres solo me diste un golpe y yo te di un millar- exagero el mas joven, Leonardo solo se hecho a reír para después decirle que por un momento realmente lo había metido en problemas.

-Y ahora, el combate final- anuncio el ganso, en el centro estaban Raphael y Leonardo cara a cara, ambos con sus armas listas para comenzar, cuando el ganso dio la señal, Raphael se lanzó en contra de Leonardo primero. El combate era intenso, muy a diferencia de los otros dos que fueron bastante tranquilos y rápidos.

Splinter y los otros dos maestros que observaban la batalla no solo se fijaban en quien tenía el control de la batalla si no en la manera de manejar la situación, de inmediato notaron que los ataques de Raphael no solo eran potentes, si no que reflejaba el aura del joven quelonio, y reflejaban Ira, Splinter se desconcertó un poco por esto, y asumió que estaba interpretando mal la determinación de su pupilo.

Leonardo en cambio mostraba concentración y serenidad en su mirada y en su forma de contrarrestar los ataques de Raphael, el choque de ambos contrastes generaba mucha tensión, ya que parecía una batalla a muerte muy diferente a las dos últimas peleas que más bien eran amistosas.

Leonardo trataba de buscar una abertura en Raphael, y se estaba comenzando a desesperar por no encontrarla, por lo que lo ataco esta vez con el filo de su ninjatō, Raphael aplico la misma técnica que realizo con Donatello y atrapo el arma de Leonardo lanzándola lejos. Leonardo rápidamente contraataco con su segunda ninjatō, sin embargo paso exactamente lo mismo, Raphael esta vez la rompió y una vez roto tomo del brazo a Leonardo levantándolo y tirándolo al suelo, quedando arriba de él inmovilizándolo, cualquiera pensaría que la pelea había terminado, incluso Leonardo, pero Raphael no, y empuño su Sai, dirigiéndola al cuello del quelonio de azul, al observar dicha acción, el público se estremeció y entonces Splinter intervino en la pelea deteniendo el ataque de Raphael y alejándolo de Leonardo.

-La pelea ha terminado- dijo severamente mientras levantaba a Leonardo del suelo, Raphael no dijo nada y regreso a su lugar sentándose pesadamente, Leonardo hizo lo mismo una vez que recogió su única arma intacta.

-¡Que torneo tan intenso!- exclamo Ancient One tratando de aligerar toda la tensión que se había generado- y ahora, ya para terminar, anunciaremos quien será el futuro cabeza de este prestigioso clan- anuncio, Splinter se posiciono al lado de el y volteo a ver a sus pupilos.

-Los cuatro son excelentes guerreros y cada uno tiene diferentes cualidades que los hacen especiales y formidables, sin embargo, solo uno de ustedes posee todas las cualidades necesarias para ejercer un liderazgo, el liderazgo de este clan- hablaba Splinter a los chicos los cuales estaban más que nerviosos y adoloridos también – después esta demostración y todos estos años eh decidido al fin, quien tomara mi lugar cuando tenga la edad necesaria o yo ya no sea capaz de ejercer mi trabajo- De su Yukata, Splinter saco un pergamino algo grueso y continuo hablando- Y a quien eh escogido es a ti, Leonardo- anuncio, le publico comenzó a aplaudir eufórico, Leonardo parpadeo varias veces sin poder creerlo, y algo torpe se levantó para después quedar de rodillas frente a su maestro quien le acerco aquel pergamino, Leonardo lo tomo con manos temblorosas, sintiendo como su pecho se llenaba de orgullo y felicidad.

-Muchas gracias Maestro, le aseguro que elevare el nombre y honor de nuestro clan y nunca lo decepcionaré- agradeció Leonardo mientras se ponía de nuevo de pie.

Después de eso el resto de los quelonios se acercaron a felicitarlo, todos excepto Raphael quien en el momento en el que mencionaron quien sería el heredero del clan , había abandonado el patio dirigiéndose a algún lugar ,nadie lo había notado, nadie excepto Splinter pero más tarde hablaría con él.

Después del anuncio y una vez que el atardecer comenzó, se realizó una celebración en otra parte del palacio, en una enorme ala, donde ya había mesas, sillas y mucha comida para festejar finalmente el cumpleaños de los quelonios, Todos comían y bebían creando una ambiente cálido y de armonía.

-Muchas felicidades por tu Logro Leonardo sé qué harás un excelente trabajo cuando el momento llegue- dijo Miyamoto al quelonio mientras degustaban sus alimentos.- Muchas gracias maestro, le aseguro que así será.

-Oye Donnie ¿Dónde está Raph? Se está perdiendo de la fiesta- comento MiguelAngello a su hermano mientras comía de todo un poco.

-No lo sé Mikey, supongo que está molesto por la decisión de Sensei, ya sabes que él deseaba eso desde que éramos niños- dijo Donatello, Mikey entonces dejo de comer- Cierto, incluso creí que se cumpliría su deseo por que le había ganado a Leo en el Mini torneo, pero no fue así, ¿qué raro no?

-Sensei tendrá sus razones, de hecho fue a buscarlo para hablar con el- finalizo la conversación, justo después Leonard se acercó y se disponía a preguntar por Raphael, pero Donatello lo interrumpió- Lo sentimos Leo, no tenemos ni idea, Sensei fue a buscarlo, pero si yo fuera tu mejor no lo buscaría hasta que se calmara- le aconsejo, Leonardo entonces miro al suelo.

-No entiendo por qué le desagrado tanto, somos hermanos y no deberíamos odiarnos ni nada por el estilo- dijo mientras se alejaba, iría a buscar a Raphael y le preguntaría el porqué de su actitud aunque sabía que solo generaría más problemas, simplemente no podía entender a su hermano.

Fin del prólogo.

-En el próximo Capitulo-

Splinter Hablara con Raphael y Leonardo se enterara de algo que cambiara por completo todo.

Y bueno ¡Gracias por Leer! Espero les Haya gustado y si tienen algún comentario o duda no duden en comentar y preguntarme:3 eso me ayuda mucho, igual si tienen alguna sugerencia y demás.

Perdonen mis faltas ortográficas, sé que las hay pero no puedo evitarlo. Bueno, eso es todo, hasta el próximo capítulo.

Notas?

Ancient One** Es el hombrecillo que sale en TMNT 2003, siendo el segundo maestro de Leonardo, decidí incluirlo en el fic pues tendrá en papel muy importante en el.

Nito Seiho** So katas realizadas con dos espadas, es el estilo en el cual se especializa Leonardo.

Niten Ichi Ryu**, Es el conjunto de Varios estilos de Katas.


	2. Capitulo 1

Actualizacion, espero les guste :)

Capítulo 1 Ira y Decepción.

Las estrellas brillaban en el oscuro cielo, en el palacio del Clan Hamato se celebraba con alegría y entusiasmo el reciente acontecimiento, sin embargo no todo era alegría y calidez, un poco lejos del palacio en un jardín de suma importancia para la familia, justo al borde del barranco observando el cielo oscuro, se encontraba Raphael quien sentía toda una mezcla de emociones tales como la decepción y la ira, pero también tristeza y desolación.

Su soledad pronto se vio perturbada por una presencia que él conocía muy bien, era su maestro, Hamato Yoshi, Raphael suspiro pesadamente y sin voltear a verlo le pregunto - ¿Porque Sensei?- Splinter se acercó a él, posándose a su lado sin responder a su pregunta, en vez de eso, el género una pregunta- ¿por qué?- pregunto, Raphael finalmente volteo dejando ver sus ojos llenos de rabia - ¿Por qué lo eligió a él?- grito, mostrando su total desagrado por su hermano mayor.

-Tu sabes muy bien porque Raphael- respondió Splinter sin dejar a un lado su tono serio y frio, Raphael negó con la cabeza – Yo gane, Lo vencí… ¡Soy más fuerte que é! – seguía gritando el quelonio, esta vez pateando una piedra que estaba cerca de él, haciendo que esta cayera por el barranco, perdiéndose en el abismo.

Mientras Raphael seguía desquitando su ira con cualquier objeto que le rodeaba, Splinter lo observaba esperando a que se calmara para poder dialogar con él, no muy lejos de ahí, Leonardo caminaba subiendo por las escaleras de piedra que lo llevarían a aquel barranco, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca logro escuchar la discusión. Por un momento pensó en alejarse y no interferir, pero la curiosidad fue aún más grande, y decidió acercarse sigilosamente para escuchar mejor.

-Yo… lo único que he querido es que este orgulloso de mi – musito Raphael una vez que dejo de golpear piedras y demás – Yo estoy orgulloso de ti – respondió Splinter pero Raphael de inmediato respondió iracundo. - ¡No es verdad! ¡Acéptelo! Usted solo está orgulloso de Leonardo – Reclamo el quelonio con resentimiento y continuo hablando – y ¿por qué? ¿Solo porque es serio y calmado? ¿Por qué no tiene mal temperamento? ¡Usted sabe que yo tengo más derecho de liderar este clan que ese recogido!- grito finalmente Raphael.

Leonardo quien estaba escuchando toda la conversación salió de su escondite sin poder creer lo que había escuchado -¿A qué se refiere Sensei?- cuestiono el quelonio mientras se acercaba a Splinter – ¡Leonardo! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Retírate. – le ordeno, pero Leonardo negó con la cabeza varias veces, el necesitaba saber que había escuchado mal, que no había oído la palabra "recogido".

-¿para qué ocultarlo más Sensei?- dijo Raphael mientras se acercaba a Leonardo- me refería exactamente a lo que dije, ¡que eres un recogido!, ¡tú no eres nuestro hermano!- le grito, Leonardo sintió como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas e irremediablemente cayó al suelo tratando de detener esa horrible sensación.

-¡Raphael silencio!- ordeno Splinter pero parecía que Raphael no lo escuchaba pues seguía hablando- por eso nunca hemos sido tan cercanos a ti, ¡ ¡ ¡Eres un extraño, cuando llegaste nosotros solo deseábamos que pronto todo volviera a la normalidad y te marcharas al igual que como llegaste, pero no, te tenías que volver el pupilo perfecto , opacándonos completamente,! ¡ ¡ ¡ tu no perteneces aquí ! ! !.

-¡Raphael! – lo silencio Yoshi con autoridad, Raphael entonces salió corriendo del lugar alejándose lo más que podía, dejándolos solos. Leonardo aún seguía en el suelo, tenía las manos en los oídos para así no escuchar más las palabras hirientes de Raphael mientras negaba con la cabeza –Leonardo- le hablo con voz serena al joven quelonio mientras se arrodillaba al lado suyo, pero este seguía negando con la cabeza- No…dígame que no es verdad Sensei…- le suplico mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras derramaba gruesas lágrimas, Splinter suspiro – Lo siento Leonardo, no pudo seguir mintiéndote, lo que dijo Raphael es verdad- le aseguro, Leonardo entonces incremento su llanto, Splinter lo atrajo a si mismo abrazándolo fuertemente- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?- pregunto Leonardo con voz entre cortada por el llanto – Ahora entiendo todo, todos los desprecios, todos los comentarios, las burlas, las bromas….Todo- seguía hablando el quelonio, mientras recordaba esos amargos momentos de su niñez

-Ya no llores más- le pidió Splinter- Tal vez no sean Hermanos de sangre, pero siguen siendo hermanos, y si bien al inicio ellos no te apreciaban, ahora lo hacen y te ven como su hermano mayor- le recordó, Leonardo entonces medito un poco esas últimas palabras y recordó entonces buenos momentos con el pequeño Mikey o cuando buscaba hiervas curativas con Donatello, sin embargo nunca tuvo un acercamiento con Raphael.

-Pero no para Raphael- musito Leonardo aun con mucha tristeza, mientras trataba de controlar su llanto – Hablare con el- le aseguro- ahora ya no te preocupes por algo que sucedió hace ya 10 años- dijo, Leonardo se separó de él confundido – ¿Podría decirme cómo fue? Yo…por alguna razón no recuerdo nada de mi vida antes de comenzar a entrenar – dijo el joven quelonio, Splinter suspiro, se había olvidado de ese detalle tan importante, pero no podía apresurarse, ya Raphael había adelantado hechos que pensaban decirle a Leonardo cuando estuviera listo y no podía arriesgarse a que algo malo sucediera cuando le contara la historia completa- Ahora no es el momento- dijo, decepcionando un poco al joven- pero lo sabrás, ahora regresa al palacio, pronto terminara la celebración y todos regresaran a sus hogares – le pidió, Leonardo asintió y se levantó para después comenzar a dirigirse de regreso al palacio, no sin antes despedirse de su maestro con una abrazo.

-Vaya que las cosas se salieron de control- se escuchó una voz poco después de que Leonardo se había alejado dejando solo a Splinter, de entre los arboles salió el Ancient One y camino quedando al lado del jefe del Clan Hamato - ¿Qué tanto escucho?- pregunto Splinter, el hombrecillo sonrió – Lo suficiente, veo que realmente te encariñaste con él ¿No es así? Me atrevo a decir que lo consideras como a un hijo- comento Ancient One – Sé a dónde quieres llegar, y acepto mi culpa por eso- dijo Splinter, el hombrecillo negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes que la llegada de Leonardo a este lugar fue un golpe duro para los chicos, porque bueno, siempre fuiste el maestro estricto que no permitía ninguna falla, pero con Leonardo eras bastante permisivo, y entiendo el por qué, sin embargo eso creo un distanciamiento entre los chicos- comentaba el hombrecillo - hey, no te estoy echando la culpa- rectifico cuando vio el rostro culpable de Splinter- se por qué te encariñaste con él, no es tu culpa- concluyo.

-¿cuándo le diremos entonces?- pregunto Splinter, Ancient one se puso a pensar – aún es muy pronto, pero supongo podríamos decirle una parte, solo para calmar su curiosidad, ya sabes, omitiendo ciertos detalles- dijo haciendo énfasis en esas últimas palabras, Splinter concordó con él y después de seguir observando las estrellas por un momento más, decidieron regresar al palacio para dar por terminada la celebración.

Ya en el palacio, Leonardo caminaba por los pasillos hasta que llego al gran salón, aun muchos seguían comiendo con rapidez tomo su lugar al lado de sus hermanos y noto que Raphael no estaba ahí- ¿Encontraste a Raph?- pregunto Mikey, Leonardo negó con la cabeza y no dijo mas, Mikey y Donatello se voltearon a ver confundidos pero no quisieron insistir, minutos después Splinter y su amigo llegaron y dieron por terminada la celebración. Y comenzaron a despedir a todos los invitados.

El palacio del Clan Hamato comenzaba a vaciarse poco a poco solo quedando los integrantes de la familia y amistades que se quedarían a descansar hasta su partida. Una vez que todos se marcharon, Splinter llamo a sus pupilos, los cuales se formaron en frente de él rápidamente.

-¿Donde esta Raphael?- pregunto, los chicos se voltearon a ver sin saber que decir pero entonces las puertas del gran salón se abrieron y por ellas entro el susodicho, con cara de pocos amigos se posó al lado de MiguelAngello y no dijo absolutamente nada – Bien, ya es tarde, retírense a su habitación- ordeno Splinter, los chicos entonces comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta que los llevaría hacia su habitación pero entonces Splinter hablo – Raphael, espera un momento por favor- le pidió, de mala gana Raphael regreso y se posiciono frente a su maestro.

-¿Va a regañarme o a castigarme por haberle dicho la verdad a Leonardo?- pregunto agresivamente cruzándose de brazos, Splinter negó con la cabeza- No , si bien la manera en la que lo hiciste fue mala, no quiero hablar se eso contigo ahora- dijo, Raphael entonces lo observo confundido. – quiero que entiendas el porqué de mi decisión- dijo, Raphael entonces soltó un bufido- ya sé que es porque Leonardo es su favorito- dijo con resentimiento el de rojo, Splinter poso su mano en el hombro del mas joven.

-No fue por eso, Raphael…en un principio, y con esto me refiero a hace más de 10 años, tenía pensado en nombrarte el heredero de este clan pero – Raphael interrumpió a su maestro – pero entonces llego Leonardo- Splinter negó con la cabeza- no, esto paso un poco antes a su llegada- continuo- Raphael, la razón por la que no te escogí es porque tú tienes un enorme problema de temperamento, lamentablemente no he logrado ayudarte con eso y hasta que no logres enfriar tus emociones y aprender a controlar tu ira, nunca podría confiarte una responsabilidad tan grande.

Raphael no dijo nada, solo bajo la vista, toda su vida había pensado que su ira lo volvía mas fuerte pero realmente lo había vuelto débil mentalmente, suspiro derrotado y pido permiso para retirarse, Splinter se lo concedió y entonces sin una palabra más, Raphael se retiró a la habitación que compartía con sus hermanos.

Sin comentario alguno solo se recostó y cerró los ojos, no queriendo saber nada de nadie simplemente quería que ese día tan decepcionante se terminara de una vez por todas.

Fin:

En el siguiente capitulo

\- Ambos maestros les cuentan a Leonardo "La verdad",


End file.
